Immortal of the Sea
by The Thing Light Fears
Summary: Alice has been alive since the beginning of the time. Her dream is to build an empire, but she needs the help of three souls for it to come true, and she will succeed at any cost. To make sure her dream is fulfilled, Alice will protect them from the clutches of the World Government, even if she had to die trying. Oc centered. Prologue is posted. Next update 27. January 2014
1. Prologue

Preface~~~~

The story of immortal's has been passed down from generation to generation, Becoming more and more elaborate and twisted with each telling. Stories of a twisted demons, falling in love with an innocent angel, a human/angel offspring commanding water at will. Dark stories of the demon prince, and a time manipulator finding peace in each other's care. Of human fish that laughed like the ocean breeze. The humorous stories of a self trained martial artist assassin and a small beast owning doctor; who wanted to fix everything. The old story of a skilled artist and shape shifter both loving the pleasures of life just a little to much. The story of how all these beings came to be housed on a pirate ship of an immortal, blood loving, magic wielding woman who was a bit motherly and had the grad sceem to build an empire. As odd as these creatures were, as strong as these beings may be, they followed the immortal woman to hell and back.

Prologue-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Impel Down-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Garp stood in front of a sheet of glass. His wrinkled face was formed into a somewhat scowling mix of pride. Eyes shaped into a light glare but, held a victorious shine and it was directed at the woman on the other side of the glass. Submerged in water, chained down with sea stone. The oxygen mask over the woman's nose and mouth was the only thing allowing the woman to breath in her watery prison.

"How does it feel to be imprisoned for the rest of your life? At the mercy of the government you hate?" The vice admiral growled in light humor.

The woman didn't respond like always, her eyes remained closed. Body ridged, wavering in the water, while the chains scraped against the ceiling and floor. As it always had been for the past 15 years. Garp hated this woman. She had been a thorn in his side ever since meeting his late wife. This criminal took away his son.

"Tell me Alice, did you see this coming in those visions of yours?" He asked in frustration. Garp didn't know why he kept visiting the criminal, whether it was about taunting her or trying to get a reaction from her he didn't know.

Alice knew Garp was there, the sound of his annoying voice questioning her. She couldn't make out what was being said. She didn't bother trying. The darkness around her was comforting, it made her relaxed. Small orbs appeared yellow and green in color, flouted in that darkness. Alice slowly reached out, touching each one and watching them glow with contact.

The immortal couldn't help the smile that the came, peering into both soul orb. The lack of a bond and the young age of the souls meant they were to young to have a soul line. Alice smiled lightly, closing her eyes and basking in the presence of the souls when a third one appeared.

Alice reached out her hands and cupped the small orb. Eyes flying open for a moment, the red soul in her hands flickered before shining brightly and glowing as strongly as the other two. Alice's smile disappeared, the soul was finally strong enough to maintain it's own form. It was time to wake up, time to fulfill her dreams and to protect the other three piece's of herself.

Garp sighed, he would get no answer from the pirate, her sleep was compared to nothing. He doubted she would wake up. The marine shook his head, turning on his heels and began the long trek to the elevator when it happened.

The glass of the holding tank cracked, small droplets of water dripping free. Garp spun around in time to have a large shadow like hand grab onto his neck and lift him from the ground and slam the marine against the closest stone wall, knocking him unconscious. The hand returned to the glass, formed a shadowy fist and slammed into the translucent wall until it shattered and broke apart into dust.

Brown eyes opened, sharp though they held fatigue, clouded with years of sleep. The cuffs holding Alice to the ceiling shattered only to be followed by those by her ankles. The pirate landed on her feet. The lims Didn't hold her and she crashed to the floor. Alice gulped in the air, glad for something besides pure oxygen.

The immortal pirate captain pressed her hand palm flat against the stone floor, calling forth her magic. The stone shook before a solid square pillar rose from the ground. The corners of said pillar were sharp and rigid but, the pillar was solid and stood strong. Alice hissed, dragging herself into a sitting position and leaned on the pillar. Her body hurt everywhere, weakness seeping into her being.

Alice calmed her breathing. A panic attack right now would put her body over the edge. Alice breathed out, her heart rate plummeting to a more calmer level. The pirate decided then to access the damage to her body.

Alice's brown eyes first started with her hands. Then traveled up her arms. Her skin was sculpted to her bones like a second coating, the veins could be seen perfectly through the tight skin. Alice's eyes looked down to her bare feet, them being just skin and bones. No true muscle existed on her body. Alice finally looked to the remaining sea stone attached to her skin. The stone cuffs began to crack, splitting at the joints of bonding.

The captain pumped magic into the joints, making the stone instantly crumble and fall to dust, only to be blown away by the light breeze that existed in the surrounding area. Alice let out a sigh, her body visibly relaxing. The strength was returning to her limbs. The feeling of her devil fruit returning was amazing.

Alice raised her arm slowly, her mind still groggy from sleep. Her hand slipped under the black and white striped prison shirt she wore, the cloth was warn and falling apart at the seams. Alice hissed in frustration at the fabrics state. A shadowy hand rose from the ground, the thick clawed hand grabbing ahold of the fabric and tore it from her thin body and turning it to ash, alice sighed in relief.

The shadow hand then grabbed his summoner's hand and placed it over the midnight black pentagram, with in said pentagram was a skill and cross bone horns rising from the forehead of the skull, fangs hung from the jaw and a halo hovered just above the horns.

Alice smiled softly, dropping her hand from the pentagram that was located over her heart, glad it was still there though slightly sunken in her skin. The mark was the only thing that showed she was part of her crew, her nakama, her family, the way back to the outside world, and to the three souls that mattered most.

Alice opened her mouth finding her voice, she strengthened her vocal cords with her devil fruit before speaking with the strength her body did not show. "I summon you my family. I summon those who bare my mark. The ones who fought by my side, lived with me, and killed with me. Those who know my secrets and I know theirs. Come to me my crew, my nakama, my family. It is time to reunite once more."

The pentagram pulsed to life, emitting a purple glow that engulfed the cell and surrounding area, consuming everything in sight. Alice smiled bigger, her magic calling out to her crew while her devil fruit repaired her body. When the time came they would cause havoc without holding back.

A/N: I apologies for the wait of a proper prolog.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I respect Oda –Sama and the choices he makes for this amazing series. Nor do I own anything but my OC's in this piece of work. Also if you don't like this don't read it. I will answer questions should anyone asks them.

Now Let's began.

Chapter one-=-=-=-=-=-

Sun-rise island-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Twelve years after prologue -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Alice sat in a tavern in the lower west side of Sun Down city, Located near the port on the island of Sun-rise. It was a marvel-less island well balanced and always in the path of the sun. The island had a variety of people like all places but was at war against the city across the island. The king that governed the island did nothing particularly about it. The glutinous bastard thought it was best to let them fight it out enjoying the life of luxury. The pirate captain didn't take kindly to this. De-throwing the man was easy having Assad to assassinate him then added the island to her fast growing empire.

The bartender set another bottle of whisky in front of Alice. Catching the pirate captain's attention, she enjoyed the fact that the small tavern had a verity of alcohol to choose from. The added benefit of it was small and well hidden in the streets helped make it a perfect place to unwind and wait.

"I trust this is what you wanted?" the bartender with a refresher tone most would find rude or sarcastic.

Alice's finger traced the curve of the bottle's neck, circling the dark rim before her hands wrapped tightly around the bottle neck. "Yes. It's perfect." Alice said simply a soft but still noticeable insane edge lined her voice.

The Bartender nodded slightly backing away from the captain. Alice smirked sitting up straight, brought the bottle to her lips, and downed half the bottle. The burning liquid soothed her boredom to a degree keeping her distracted. Alice crossed her left leg over her right. The blue jeans she ware were faded with time. Alice's unoccupied hand began to play with the gold and red crowned demon skull that hung from the sea stone chain. Marking her position as the captain of the demon crew. The necklace could be seen easily by the low dip of her royal purple tank top.

Alice thought back to the young male from her last vision. He was slowly taking up the capacity of every thought she had. His short green hair, dark green eyes, his method using three swords to fight was fascinating, with three gold tear drop earrings in his left ear. This young male peaked her curiosity, her vision didn't reveal her relationship with him. It just showed that he would be present in this tavern at sun set.

"Fucking visions" Alice growled out before downing the rest of the whisky, then slammed the empty glass bottle down on the bar watching it shatter upon impact with the wood. "Get me some Saki!"

The bar tender nodded disappearing for a moment before coming back with the strongest bottle of Saki he had. He knew from the few weeks Alice had come to his tavern that the strongest alcohol would please her. Alice took the bottle by the neck and pressed the glass lip to her own then downed the whole bottle without hesitation. She might regret this in the morning but didn't really care at the moment.

The tavern's swinging door opened and closed making everyone look at the newcomer. Alice only glanced out of the corner of her eye catching the new comers gaze. She turned slightly to get a better look at him threw her violet glasses. It was the male from her vision, the green eyes were a dead giveaway along with the green hair. Alice tore her eyes away quickly and patted the seat next to her. The young teen took the jester and came straight to the bar passing the completely full poker table and joined her at the bar.

Zoro glanced at the female as he sat down. She had golden brown hair that was pulled back in a flat braid that hung freely half down the bar stool. He glanced at her brown eyes with a look of wisdom, determination and an under tone of demonic destruction to them. She was about his age maybe a year or two older with red lips similar to blood formed in a smile that brought a smirk to his face. She was a beauty with a vicious side.

"What can I get for you?" the Bartender asked catching Zoro's attention then and there, making him tear his eyes from the female next to him.

"Saki and leave the bottle." Zoro grunted, glancing at the female once more. Judging by her stature she was 5"3, but well built. The katana at her hip and the larger straight edge sword and round shielded blade with sharp edges on her back seemed to glow unnaturally catching his attention and interest.

Alice noticed the look the male gave her. She glanced at him as the bartender disappeared and came back with two bottles of Saki. He placed one in front of her and the other in front of him. Her vision was right; he was young but well-built the smirk was there and she couldn't help but smile.

"Are you not a bit young to be drinking?" Alice asked. Tone somewhat flat but still had an amusing ring to it, teasing the green haired teen with a chuckle.

Zoro glanced at the female for a moment before picking up the bottle and downed a good portion of the battle. Slamming the thing down, he gave a pointed halfhearted glare at the female. He knew that height didn't play a part in a swordsmanship but that did not stop him from teasing her. "Aren't you a little short to be a swordsman?"

The bottle in Alice's hand shattered underneath the captain's strength. Her eyes flashed a burning gold before she burst out in laughter catching everyone's attention.

"You have spirit young one. Teasing someone who could burn you alive here and now. Tell me; what is your name?" Zoro gave the female an odd look before answering the female's question.

"Roronoa Zoro" he said simply enjoying the way her eyes glistened with joy and her laugh rang out.

Alice took a deep breath. Calming her laughter to just a small smile. "Zoro, the pirate hunter nice to finally meet you." Alice held out her hand to Zoro "well pirate hunter I am Erikson D. Alice."

Zoro took Alice's hand in a firm grip. An electrical shock passed through the two as brown eyes clashed with dark green ones. The warmth of the aftershock kept both firmly in place as two beast rose to the surface, taking the place of both teen. They were sizing each other up and trying to find a weakness, an opening for pain. The beasts; a demon and a reaper found none within each other and deemed each other as equals until a weakness could be found.

The two broke apart soon after and settled for staring at each other in disbelief. Zoro didn't know what happened but he felt at piece when he made contact with Alice. It was strange but it peaked his interest. Alice broke into an even bigger smile, Zoro was in fact one of her soul mates. Downing the new bottle of Saki that was placed in front of her before motioning for another one.

"A three sword style user." Alice commented glancing at the three katanas on Zoro's hip. "Never seen someone or something use three swords in my long life. Two, four, six, eight, and twenty yes. But never three."

Zoro's hand came to rest on Wado Ichimonji's white hilt. His eyes focused in on Alice a question popping into his head. "How old are you really?"

Alice chuckled this soul mate was a serious one. Thinking someone such as herself as a threat; he had good instincts even if she would never hurt him. "It's inappropriate to ask a woman's age but, I'll humor you and your curiosity for the moment. I lost count of my age after my 386th birthday over six thousand years ago."

"Now I have a question for you; what do you plan to do with your three swords?" Alice asked before downing the newest Saki bottle that appeared in her hand.

Zoro looked down at Wado Ichimonji before looking back at Alice. Her brown eyes staring at him with a fondness that he wasn't use to. But didn't dwell on the look and instead answered her question. "I will become the best swordsman in the world and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

Alice caught the sparks of determination in Zoro's eyes making them glow a bit brighter. There was blood-lust in those eyes though, deep within those dark green orbs that reminded her of a beast. It was obvious in Alice's eyes that Zoro was a monster in human skin built for battle he wouldn't turn his back on friend or fight and that one day will get him killed.

"That will be a hard accomplishment to reach; taking into consideration who holds the title now. I know from experience Roronoa-san, that Dracule Mihawk is not a man to be messed with." Alice turned her full attention to Zoro giving him a pointed look that became serious. "I don't doubt your skills. No far from it, but that does not mean you can beat him. That is why I'm going to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer can you make?" Zoro asked suspicion rising in his voice. His instincts told him to take up whatever she had to offer. No matter what it was she had to offer though?

"In order beat Mihawk you need to learn to use everything at your disposal. Haki and the six powers is along with that knowledge experience will also help. Mihawk has fought against the best and won, he is an excellent master of Haki, his eyes are sharp and he knows what move you're going to make before you do. This is where my offer comes in. I will train you in all that I can so you have a chance to stand against natural skill and power. All I want in return is your company until you have learned all that I can teach you." Alice's voice became a slight growl towards the end of her small speech before it turned back to a serious tone. She wasn't going to add the fact that she had once fought the world's greatest swords man or that they were evenly matched in the way of the sword.

Zoro feeling the effects of his 5th bottle of Saki, the thought of being trained by this female made him wonder what it would be like to fight her or maybe even fuck her. To make her scream In pleasure or pain or maybe both. "I accept. When do we start?"

Alice smirked. A look of pure joy appeared on her face. She was determined to keep this soul mate with her as long as possible. She would help him achieve his dream. Alice knew she would deliver Zoro to their youngest soul mate then set out to find the other. She wanted to find them quickly before marines got in her way.

"We start tomorrow, but for now we celebrate!" Alice said joyfully deciding that tonight was not the time to dwell on the future but the present and what it had to offer.

I know I put a big time skip between chapter one and the prologue but it is for a good reason. Yes I introduced Zoro in this chapter and dropped the subjects of soul mates in this chapter. I'll explain more as the chapters come. Also Zoro is around 17 during this chapter. Update will come on the 15th of December.

Thank you for reading everyone!

- The Thing Light Fears


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I own nothing but my Ocs.

Chapter 2-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Three months after chapter 1-=-=-==-=-=-=

North blue-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Zoro panted, bringing up his sword Wado Ichimonji to block Alice's katana. The red blade shined against his own white one as it tried to push him back. Zoro held his ground pushing against her to the best of his ability.

Alice brought herself back pleased with Zoro's Kenbunshoku Haki. He has come a great way in the past three months. She smiled bringing her sword down upon Zoro's once more, twisting the blade to disarm the Marimo. The smile she held was one of satisfaction as the tip of her blade touched the base of his neck.

"Well done. Your skills of Kenbunshoku Haki is impressive." Alice pulled back and sheathed her katana. Zoro quickly removed his blindfold, looking at his sword master. "The iron body technique, you have mastered as well, but your grip on Busoshoku Haki is lacking."

Zoro raised an eyebrow while taking the water bottle from Thanatos, who had been watching the whole fight. "Lacking?" the Marimo asked.

Alice nodded, walking over to the discarded sword. She plucked it from the deck with care and affection. She held a great respect for this sword. She turned to Zoro, holding the blade out for him to take. Zoro took the sword by it's hilt and carefully slide the blade back into her sheath at his right hip.

"It needs to work. Your will is strong, you just need to apply it more than you do. Find that spark and turn it into an inferno. I see the potential, but we must- you must apply it." Alice said. Her slip of the tongue making her curse herself. Though she started to explain immortals, she had yet to explain to him the concept of soul mates.

Zoro noticed her use of words, but didn't comment on it. Instead asked the key questions, "How would you make this 'spark' into an 'inferno'? How did you master Busoshoku Haki?"

Alice stopped dead her walk to the kitchen to retrieve food., her eyes went to Zoro staring into his eyes before looking down. "The way I mastered Busoshoku Haki was something that was achieved through blood. I worked my fingers to the bone fighting beasts of hell chained to a stake and placed through rigorous meditation, you will do the same. I will place you into meditation until you can manifest your spirit and will it into armor."

Zoro opened his mouth to speck only to have Emily barge through the door connecting to the kitchen and deck, holding a large platter of eleven different bowls. Each steamed with the heat of freshly cooked food. Emily, herself was smiling brightly, light brown hair was tied back into a fishtail and grey eyes gleamed in joy. Something that was common but never of this magnitude.

"What's got you hyped up?" Alice asked the cook as she passed out the steaming bowls.

Emily's smile widened as she handed Zoro his steaming bowl of what looked like rice and fresh vegetables. Then she went around the deck handing out the rest of the bowls. "My soul mate -well, one of them- is approaching. I feel his calculating soul in the water."

Nick and Ivan gave each other a glance that said Emily must be high. Chelsea looked up for a moment before continuing her drawing of Akainu and Whitebeard porn. Keely raised her wolf head glancing at Alice and Zoro, but laid her head back down. Thanatose stared blankly at the immortal cook well Sam and Kyle hugged the girl.

Hana clapped joyfully, "Shall I fetch him for you Emily dearest?"

Zoro sat down on the deck next to the main mast. Alice came to sit next to him. Zoro watched the immortal cook finding it a bit annoying how she pranced around giggling. Alice had a slight smile herself, happy that Emily finally had a chance to meet one of her soul mates.

"No Hana-chan I want him to come of his own free will." Emily said happily twirling around before dropping to the deck clutching her chest. Kyle managed to catch the tray, saving the remains of the bowls. Almost everyone was frozen in shock.

Alice was up and at Emily's side in an instant, pulling her immortal cook into her arms. Stroking Emily's arms and cradling the angel to her chest. "It's okay. Mama lion is here. Tell mama lion what's wrong."

Emily sobbed out, wincing in pain. She buried her head in Alice's bosom, the pain consuming Emily. It hurt so bad, she felt rejected by every inch her soul mate put between them. Her eyes began to produce tear that rolled down her cheeks.

"It hurts… He's leaving… I.. The rejection hurts." Emily wheezed out, her voice gasped from the emotional pain.

Nick came to Emily's side, taking the angel from Alice and pulled her into his arms. Emerald eyes exchanged glances with deep brown ones. An unspoken message passed between them. Alice nodded standing up. Her face held a dark Expression as she turned towards the sea. The immortal captain strolled along the deck stopping at the side, just before the rail.

Zoro watched Alice, something in him wanting to grab her and take her then and there. The dark expression she bore stirred his own inner beast yet, confusion set into his bones. He knew the concept of soul mate loosely. Zoro looked down at his bowl remembering the night he met Alice. The link between them. He wondered if he was Alice's soul mate.

Alice raised her hand and touched the sea stone collar that resided there, cool to the touch. It kept her devil fruit powers at bay and controlled. Closing her eyes Alice hooked a finger under the collar and tore it from her neck, dropping it to the deck with a clank. A dark smile spread across her face as her eyes opened to those of an insane person, poisonous green ones.

Alice turned her focus to the ocean. Her eyes rolled back as she took control of a great white shark. The creature swam forward like a puppet, looking for the target. A submarine came into view of the great white, the on Alice's face growing darker, sinister, and inhuman with the way her sharp teeth were peeking out.

Everyone except Zoro straightened up. Chelsea stopped drawing and tossed the black hard cover sketch pad aside along with the black pen she was using. Her almost white eyes darkening as she stood darting to Alice's side. Picking up the collar that was discarded on the deck and placed a hand on her captain's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, preventing Alice from doing anything to drastic.

"Come to mama lion little fishy." Alice whispered darkly barely noticing Chelsea's presents behind her as she relinquished control of the shark and taking control of the submarine.

Alice could feel the yellow metal twitch under her control. The panic inside the underwater device was intoxicating to her. The smile she sported turned into an all out grin. Chelsea tightened her grip on Alice's shoulder as the latter pulled the submarine back towards her.

Emily instantly relaxed, her eyes opened and the smile returned to her face. She looked up, her grey eyes regaining their brightness. Pulling away from Nick she looked to her captain-san, watching Alice's skin glow brightly. She felt the killing intent grow. Her captain must be pissed to giving off this much killing intent.

The submarine hit the surface faster then anyone thought was possible. Law opened the hatch, his grey eyes peeking out for a moment. Looking up at the black ship side to the captain that stood there, staring straight down at him with piercing poison eyes.

Law went back down closing the lid for a moment. "Can we dive?" he asked, keeping up his calm exterior as he tried to keep his crew from panicking.

"No the control's are shot, all navigations are gone. We are sitting ducks." Penguin said looking at his captain.

Law cursed under his breath well looking at his crew. They were doomed. If anything, Law doubted they could negotiate. The pirate captain that had them will if anything end up killing them on the spot. "We are fucked." Law muttered, watching the conflicted faces of his crew.

Alice dropped her hands. The glow reseeded back into her skin as her eyes returned to normal. Chelsea quickly released Alice's shoulder, looping the collar back into place at the curve of Alice's neck. Her captain took a slow, deep breath. The smile disappeared and was replaced with a calm expression. This making those affected by her killing intent calm down.

"Keely, Sam sick'em and smoke'em out." Alice commanded, her eyes gleaming with a twisted desire and just when Hana gave her the 'I Reject' Look too. "Just don't kill anyone" Alice added to appease Hana's passive nature.

The large wolf growled, standing up from where she lie. Sam followed suit, his sandy blond hair pulled back into a small ponytail as he smiled evilly. Both were twisted in their own way and there glass like eyes looked at each other before letting a dark chuckle out. Both disappeared with the entire crew of the submarine, all except the captain.

Emily looked into Law's grey eyes. A smile sprouting across her face bright and wide. The water angel bounced out of Nick's arms and sprinted across the deck, glomping the captain into a hug and began to twirl around the deck, Law's eyes nearly popping out of there sockets.

"Release me." Law demanded, struggling against the water angel before trying to activate his devil fruit power.

Sam smirked holding up an hour glass that caught everyone's attention. Alice's face broke into an expression of light humor, while Zoro gave off a confused look. Thanatos, Nick, and Ivan showed a blank expression but continued to laugh on the inside. Hana rolled her eyes her eyes and rubbed her volcher's head with her thumb. Chelsea went back to her drawing while, Kyle leaned against Ivan also finding humor in the situation. Keely just rolled her eyes and transformed back into a human giving Law a vicious glare, making Emily glare at the ginger herself.

"I wouldn't try to use your devil fruit. I placed a timer on it." Sam gestured to the hour glass in his hand. "You try and activate or use it the sand will start to fall. When the hour glass runs out your crew will die."

"Let my crew go and just kill me." Law tried to bargain with his life on the line, making the woman who held him tighten her grip around him. The glare Law received made his blood run cold. It didn't suit the woman's face when she glared.

Sam rolled his eyes tucking the hour glass inside his pocket, where it would be safe. "I can't do that. It's against demon law. 'Can't lie a hand against you 'cause your Emily's soul mate." He stated calmly well looking at Law.

"Soulmate? Demon law?" Law questioned, trying to struggle out of Emily's arms but, finding that it was indeed impossible.

"I'll explain it to you!" Emily all but screamed. Lifting the male captain from the deck and carting him away to her room on the ship.

"how long do you think they will last before having sex?" Thanatos asked, pulling Sam into his lap well nuzzling the blond males neck.

"I'd give the a day." Ivan said, running his fingers through Kyle's shaggy brunet hair, enjoying the texture of the strands.

"9 hours." Kyle said as he smiled softly, enjoying the attention.

"12" Chelsea and Hana said in unison.

"3 hours." Keely said bluntly, feeling as if this would turn into a betting pool.

"I'll agree with Keely on this one." Sam said, placing his hands behind his blond head.

"In 2 hours Emily will be screaming in exticy." Alice said, standing up from her place next to Zoro. The swordsman followed suit, planning on asking the captain a few questions.

"Care to turn that into a bet?" Ivan asked, looking up at his captain with a challenge.

Alice smirked darkly, the twisted look returning to her eyes, making all but Ivan and Zoro cringe. "Yes, a bet then. 30 pounds of solid blue sapphire as my reward."

"and you'll become my slave for however long I wish." Ivan smirked as he held out his unoccupied hand.

Alice took the hand and shook it, sealing the deal. "I look forward to my reward." she said as she pulled her hand back and walked away. Zoro on her heels.

Zoro waited until they were out of ear shot and sight of the crew before grabbing Alice's arm. Then pulling the captain into one of the spare rooms and locking the door behind them, pinning her to the wall.

"Explain to me the concept of soulmates and the supposed demon law." Zoro demanded, pushing against Alice so that they were practically chest to chest.

Alice looked down then back at Zoro. A small smile curled across her face. Her hands coming up to Zoro's shoulders as she pushed against him, flipping their positions and onto the bed. Alice straddled Zoro.

Zoro smirked, slipping his hands underneath Alice's knees and sliding them to Alice's hips to flip their positions yet again, Alice's back hitting with a thud. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms pinned above her head. Zoro hovered over her.

"If that's the game then I'm aloud to do this." Zoro growled, pushing his lips against Alice's blood red ones. Alice responded in kind, lapping at Zoro's bottom lip. Zoro bit her tongue, drawing blood from the girl.

Alice moaned, her legs pulling Zoro against her. Zoro growled releasing the females hands and threaded his into golden brown hair pulling back for much needed air. "Your mine." Alice growled as Zoro pulled Alice's collar off and tossing it across the room before they continued their activities.

Ivan winced holding his cheek. A fist sized red mark decorating his pale skin. His shaggy ash blond hair hung in his face. The demon's dark eyes glared up at his soulmate who was smirking victoriously in his lap. There was no one left on the deck to witness the punch.

"What are you smirking at little angel?" Ivan growled out, still angry that Kyle had punched him.

"A demon that's gonna lose a bet. How many times have I told you not to make bets with Alice?" Kyle returned the growl this time watching the back of Ivan's head. "Your going to lose like always. She never loses."

Ivan growled out once more, bearing his teeth in the process. Kyle stood his ground, giving a level stare to his demon mate. The demon hissed, reaching up with one hand and pulled the angel down into a violent kiss.

Kyle responded instantly pushing Ivan back against the wild grass of the deck. Ivan groaned, running his tongue over Ivan's bottom lip and nibbled at them before his tongue darted out pushing against Ivan's. The demon coiled his tongue around Kyle's, enjoying the sweet taste of Kyle as his hands tarred at Kyle's shirt.

The Angel pulled back and removed the shirt, not wanting the garment more ruined. Ivan grabbed Kyle, flipping them over so that he was on top and pushed him to the floor as he kissed down Kyle's slightly tan neck before returning to the now swollen lips.

Kyle smirked into the kiss and taking control of Ivan's lips as his hand tangled into the ash hair. Desire stirred in the pit of his stomach as Ivan pulled away. A scream making Ivan frown and Kyle smile. Emily screamed again as Kyle checked his watch. It was exactly two hours since Emily whisked the mortal captain away.

"Two hours on the dot Ivan, you lose." Kyle said, making Ivan frown deepen, before returning to a smile. His hand moved to rest on the growing tent in Kyle's pants.

"That doesn't mean I didn't win against you." Ivan teased, making Kyle frown then smirk.

"We tied on that one." Kyle said, rubbing against Ivan's own little friend causing the demon to grown in pleasure.

Ivan grabbed Kyle's hand and pinned it back above the brunet's head. "No more teasing. So where were we?"

Kyle smirked upon seeing the lust filled look in the demon. "You were just about to kiss me again." he said before Ivan pulled him into another kiss. Kyle returned it, eagerly enjoying Ivan's roughness.

-End of chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: updated early because of last minuet holiday plans.

Chapter 3-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A Month after Chapter 2-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

West Blue heading east-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Keely crept along the halls of the ship trying her best not to wake Alice up. She paused the creaking of the floor boards echoing underneath her feet before the ginger continued moving as quietly as possible, only to trip over a pillar.

The skin walker managed to catch herself from falling but not the glass ornaments that sat atop the pillar. The decorative glass crashed to the floor exploding into specks and shards of blues and greens, reds and purples all across the hall. Keely didn't waste time now and dashed down the hall only to collide with Emily knocking over even more ornaments and this time a chandelier came crashing down too.

The sound of breaking glass and crystal echoed in the hallway. The angel and the immortal shape shifter stared at each other than the mess around them, causing both females to bolt up.

"We were never here. We never saw each other." Emily said, eyes wide in fear. There captain would not be pleased.

"Agreed!" Keely replied bolting past Emily, shifting into a blue sparrow and flying out the open window. Emily herself ran for the door at the end of the long hallway, not even sparing Chelsea -who was on watch duty- a glance.

"What did you knock over this time?" Chelsea called over her shoulder, still holding a tea cup in her hand that was still steaming with warmth in the night air.

"Glass and a chandelier" Emily threw behind her. Pink ice sprouted from her back, a blue glow appeared around the ice. The glow sculpted the pinked ice into angel wings before taking off and flying away from the deck, leaving behind a smiling Chelsea.

Alice groaned, rolling onto her side. She had heard the crunch and smash of shattering glass in the hallway followed by the bang of the destroyed chandelier. Why the captain kept precious glass and crystal decor on the ship was beyond her. Especially when it just kept getting broken.

"Why do I buy nice things when my crew just sneaks off?" Alice mumbled to herself. It was pointless really when Emily and Keely always broke them, being uncoordinated and all. Both took to the halls as an escape route to their soul mates instead of their windows like Chelsea and Hana.

"Who's sneaking off?" Zoro asked sitting on the bed. Small drops of water were dripping down from his hair, rolling over his tan skin sculpted with muscle.

"Keely and Emily. The two collided in the hallway, breaking the glass objects around them and destroying a chandler. Prior to that Keely ran into a pillar." Alice said with a sigh, slumping back onto the bed giving room for Zoro to lay down.

"That would be the fifth pillar this month. Can't she sneak through a window or something?" Zoro asked laying by Alice, pulling her against his chest. His nose became buried in her hair, her natural scent of forest flowers, winter snow, cherries, and the under smell of blood. It was sweet and intoxicating all at once.

"I'll just have Sam reverse time on the hall ornaments again." Alice said snuggling into Zoro's chest, finding his warm skin comforting. "I'll deal with them when they come back."

Zoro chuckled, pulling the blanket over them. He realized then that Alice was smaller than him. Only 5"3 with a lean frame, built for speed but had unimaginable strength. "Good night." He whispered tiredly, he himself dozing off with arms wrapped around Alice.

Ivan growled his teeth sinking into Kyle's shoulder as he continued to thrust into Kyle's ass. Kyle moaned meeting Ivan's thrusts. He had already cum once but Ivan had continued to thrust into him, working Kyle into a second orgasm. Kyle arched his back not being able to hold back a second orgasm. Ivan hissed sinking his teeth further into Kyle's shoulder. Holding in a roar of pleasure, Ivan finally reached his peak releasing inside Kyle before they both collapsed onto the grass that covered the floor.

Both males were breathing hard. Kyle turned onto his back as Ivan released his neck lapping at the blood that bubbled from the wound. Kyle's breathing leveled out making Ivan smile and continue lapping at the wound until it healed. Kyle tangled his hand into Ivan's hair bringing him into a kiss.

The demon kissed back, nibbling on the angel's lip before pulling away. Kyle rested his hand on the ground. Ivan rolled of Kyle and laid next to him. Dark eyes watched the tree blossoms sway in the wind. The room that was once a very long bedroom was now a small forest with large trees, a bright moon blocked by leaves, and crickets that sounded in the distance.

"Why does our bedroom always become a forest when we have sex?" Kyle asked, looking over at Ivan. The question only had come up once before but neither of them had, had an answer.

"I asked Alice about it. She said it was from our true natures going against each other, creating this forest." Ivan answered turning on his side to look at the angel in wonder.

"That makes sense." Kyle said, his eyes drooping shut. Ivan took that opportunity to grab Kyle and pull him closer, nuzzling the angel's neck with his nose before he nipped at the flesh.

"Do you want me to change it back?" Ivan asked, pulling Kyle even closer to him. The naked warm skin of his soul mate making him happy. He was the only one to ever get to see Kyle like this.

"No. I just want a blanket." Kyle said. A small yawn passed his lips as he stretched like a cat and curled into Ivan's chest, finding unlimited comfort there as well as safety.

Ivan smirked an arm stretched out by Kyle's head being the angel's pillow, while the demon pulled a giant fur blanket appear out of thin air and pulled it over them. Kyle smiled slightly, falling instantly to sleep without worry.

The demon rested his head on the pillow of soft grass watching his angel, his mate, the person that was his and only his sleep. The dark hair with small blond streaks lie in a mess, his soft calm expression was enough to make Ivan himself sleep, but he didn't. The demon refused to sleep, insomnia and his heritage playing key roles in the fact. Other angels trying to kill Kyle was something that Ivan wouldn't let happen. Even if the sea demon was the safest place in the universe for them. There was still the chance of an assassination attempt and Ivan wouldn't take that risk even if Alice was across the hall.

Chelsea instantly stood up, grabbing the gong stick and hitting the giant gong that rested beside her. The haunting sound echoing through-out the ship. Hollow glass that decorated the many hallways enhancing the sound. Within moments everyone that was on the ship was on deck in various stages of dress.

Alice was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, he arms were crossed while her brown eyes glared menacingly at the ship. Zoro just wore pants and boots, his three swords secured to his hip. His black bandana tied to his arm till it was to be needed. Thanatos and Ivan wore similar dress, both in only a pair of boxers having time only to throw those on before running up to the deck. Kyle and Sam both had more clothes than there soul mates. Jeans and a shirt that they threw on.

"What happened to Keely, nick, and Hana?" Chelsea asked, eyes skimming over the six.

Alice sighed walking over to the side of the deck, staring at the approaching ship going at high speed. "Keely, Emily, Hana, and Nick snuck off during the night. They won't be back until later today. I'm the least surprised Emily lasted this long without seeing Law." Alice said smiling somewhat darkly.

Thanatos and Ivan came to stand beside Alice on either side. Both watched the ship. Ivan calculated how long it would take the ship to get here while Thanatos took in the weather. Both than looked at their captain with bitter expressions. Alice frowned as well, this was the first navy ship they have encountered since reuniting. The fact that this was Alexis's ship didn't help the matter.

"The wind and sea are not in our favor for a quick getaway." Thanatos said, sensing the fight that was coming. If they couldn't run then it was a fight.

Ivan didn't turn from the fast approaching ship' "They have an angel aboard and it'll be in firing range in ten minutes with the speed they are currently going."

Alice sighed, taking in a sharp breath of air. "Prepare for battle! Alexis and Cassondra will be ready to fight. Dales as well. Be on guard, kill them if you must. I won't let us be separated again. Be careful of Corry as well, he knows not to brake act."

Alexis stared up ahead. Her crew was prompted for battle and ready to fight. The first navy admiral sighed. The ship within range was Alice's ship. Alice the captain that turned her immortal. A friend she shouldn't have. It was against global justice. It was against the _law_.

"Admiral, we are in firing range of the pirates." one of her crewmen called out, making Alexis sigh. There was no going back.

"Fire." Alexis commanded, closing her eyes. This would most diffidently end badly for them.

Alice watched the cannon balls start towards her ship. The captain only smirked. A green glow appearing on her skin, shinning in the rising sun. The cannon balls stopped mid-flight and floated there before shooting back to the marine ship.

Alexis gritted her teeth. Cassondra jumped down from the mast holding out her hands. The woman's green eyes glowed with the power of telekinesis, destroying the cannon balls before they hit the ship. The vice admiral gritting her teeth. Dales came to her side.

"Alice is not holding back." she said through gritted teeth, her eyes continuing to glow. She felt Ivan, the control freak's mind press against hers. She fought back trying to keep control over her mind.

Alexis drew her sword, the silvery metal glistening. "Prepare to fight. Dales, take on Thanatos, I trust you can hold off the black wrath. Cassondra, I leave Ivan to you. Corry, I leave Black Wings to you." Alexis commanded, eyes holding authority.

"What about Alice?" Corry asked, his darkened skin blending well with the shadows of the main mast.

"I'll handle Alice. She could crush any of you within moments." Alexis said, praying to god that she wasn't making a mistake.

Alice watched Ivan and Kyle fly past her. Kyle's black feathers contrasting with Ivan's green scales. Both collided with the enemy ship engaging the enemy within moments of landing. Corry managed to raise his blade, blocking Kyle's hatchet. Ivan bolted downward, aiming a punch at Cassondra. She just barely managed to block him with her arm. Thanatos curled overhead before he went down onto the marine ship, Dales spotting him before anyone else could of. She stared at the demon of wrath with horror, unable to look away. Thanatos grabbed a lower ranked marine plugging hi fist into the man's chest and out the back of his neck.

Thanatos smirked as he ripped his hand from the corpse and dropped the body to the ground. Fresh red blood dripped from his fingers to match with his demonically red eyes. The navigator raised his fingers to his lips as he licked the blood from the first knuckle to the tips of his fingers as he side stepped the marine Captain Dales's attack.

Dales growled, pulling back her lance and aimed to take the demon's head off. Only to have Thanatos dodge again. Dales let out another growl and turned on her hell, ducking Thanatos's iron scythe. Well ducking behind a barrel.

"Run little kitten. The wolf is going to get you." Thanatos called out as he sliced through the barrel and making them break.

Dales rolled away and ducked under another swipe of his scythe before lunging at the demon with a deadly force. Thanatos just raised his scythe and blocked the attack with a smirk.

"You're going to have to do better than that kitten." Thanatos said, pushing against Dales's lance as he chuckled at haw she was struggling to hold him at bay.

Alice closed her eyes. Her hand venturing to the sea stone collar at her neck and dropped it. "Sam." she called out, glancing back to the crew member left on the ship. Zoro and Chelsea already had joined the frenzy of a fight. "Construct a time barrier around the ship. If anyone come's onboard that isn't part of our crew, kill them. Once Nick gets here tell him to create a favorable wind." Alice commanded, eyes hard as marble with a steely edge within them.

Sam smirked as he pulled an hour glass from his shirt. The black sand clattered at the bottom of the glass. The time wizard flipped the hour glass over causing the sand to glow a light purplish color. As the sand glowed the ship was surrounded by the same color, the waters stilling within the barrier. The sails fluttered down as the wind stopped ready though for new favorable winds.

Alice breathed in, drawing her red katana. The blade tingled with power as the Captain glared at the Admiral. Her body went into a crouch, a wicked grin spreading across her face. Wings suddenly sprouted from her. One curved bone, a claw at the tip, pointed to a sharp edge. Black leathery skin was stretched to the point of tearing over the bone. The other was almost the exact opposite. It was; smoothed, feathery, and pure white like a cloud on a sunny afternoon wing.

Sam stepped away from his captain, not wanting to get in her way. The wing being a sign -one from heaven the other from hell- something to fear when opposing and love when saved by her. They showed Alice's true nature. Sam couldn't help but smile at the beauty the two wings held. The wing's meant that Alice would never hold back again. They were after all, the wings of the bringer of death.

Alexis gulped, watching as the wing tore from Alice's back, shinning like ash and silver nitrate. Alice launched herself off the deck of the sea demon, her red katana glowing slowly as it melted into a glove like shape though bulky of dark metal that traveled up her arm. A thick blade grew from the left glove like metal. Alexis raised her sword, the glow from her devil fruit appearing. Both blades clashed in a fall of sparks as they pressed against each other with strength that would have broken a normal blade.

Alexis pushed against Alice's blade, as she enhanced her strength to that of an elephant, managing to push Alice back away before their swords struck each other again. Looking in place, both pirate and marine were in a stale mate. Equally powered in strength and speed.

"Your enhance -enhance fruit is no match for me Alexis and we both know that." Alice said as she changed her sword against Alexis, breaking the stale mate. Her strength unfailing, only growing stronger.

Alexis bit her lip, she could see the anger in her former friend's eyes. The glow that resided there brighter than that of the devil's flame. The fact that the pirate captain abandoned her sea stone collar and let the wings of the death bringer fly meant practically death for her. Pulling back her glowing blade Alexus side stepped, twirling out of the range of Alice's moving weapon.

"Lightning Turtle," Alexis called out as she brought her blade back down in an arch like motion, sending forth a strike of green lightning that took the shape of a giant sea turtle.

Alice growled, her eyes turning a liquid gold before her armored fist slammed into the ground. "Shadow Wolf," She called out. The black mass rose from her shadow, taking the shape of a black wolf.

The wolf jumped over Alice, aiming for the bright turtle. The two animals collided, exploding into dust, becoming clouds of black sparked with flecks of green, slowly disappearing.

Alexis shielded her eyes from the dust before looking at the spot where Alice had once stood. The pirate was gone and the deck were she had stood was torn apart. The marine admiral relaxed for a moment before looking up. The feeling of cold steel pressed upon her neck. An even colder hand grabbed her waist, keeping her in place. A warmish body pressed against her back, making Alexis pray to god she would make it out of this alive.

Kyle smirked as he ducked under Corry's dagger and twisted in midair, his wings flaring out. Razor sharp feathers sliced into the deck below. Corry raised his arm, allowing diluted grey feathers to slice through his arm, drawing dark blood.

The marine assassin smiled as he brought up his blade to block the attack. Kyle pressed down on his hatchet bringing the smaller axe down upon Corry's dagger, pulling it from his grasp with ease. Corry growled, drawing his sword to deflect another attack from the black wings.

"Is that all you got Corry?" Kyle teased, ducking under the assassin's sword once more and nicking him in the side.

Corry twisted in bringing his sword in a defensive position with his right hand. The assassin's left hand touched his bleeding side, stopping it in an instant.

"I haven't even gotten started Black Wing." Corry said as he pulled a dagger from inside his vest. The assassin shot forward, colliding with the angel. He managed to slice the winged man's cheek in the process.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh and took a step back, lowering his hatchets. Corry himself smiling, lowered his weapons, finding it hard to fight one of his crew mates.

Kyle took a deep breath to calm his laughter. "I can see why Alice chose you to be the spy, Black Hole Corry." Kyle said, the smile never leaving from his face.

"You're not so bad yourself Black Wing. Alice put you to good use as the interrogator." Corry commented, wiping the blood from his face. "And the poison that coats your feathers is quite formidable too."

"Thank you. Now enough small talk, what information do you have for Alice." Kyle said, his face finally getting serious, turning his face blank.

Cassondra hit the deck with a thud. Her breathing was rugged. Her vision flickered somewhat as she managed to sit up. The heavy feeling in her chest from multiple broken ribs, a cracked sternum and a broken collar bone. The vice-admiral hissed as she grabbed her left shoulder and popped it back into place. Fighting the demon was harder than it was years ago.

"Cassondra, Cassondra, and Cassondra your blood tastes better than it did years ago. Have you grown weaker?" Ivan teased, appearing out of the thick grey smoke. His violet-blue eyes shined in the black depths. Sharp teeth flashed in a sinister smile as the creature rose above the marine officer.

"Go to hell Ivan" Cassondra growled out, raising her hand and swung it in an arch like manner. A nearby cannon ball lifted up and flew towards the demon.

Ivan caught the iron ball with his scaled green hand, making it shutter upon impact. The demon rose Out of the smoke. Black blood dripped from various cuts on his skin. Ivan could feel the bones of his ribcage strain. At least three were shattered. His spine was bent out of shape, the bones or vertebra cracked. Yet the demon didn't care, the adrenaline from the battle pumped through his veins.

"I've already been to hell little telekinesis. It's a dark yet fun place to be." Ivan laughed, pulling out the dagger that was in his side and flinging it at the vice-admiral. He grinning like the Cheshire cat as it landed in her hand, effectively pinning her to the deck.

Cassondra let out a gasp, her eyes flying to land on Ivan as she watched the demon approach. Ivan continued to grin as he walked up to Cassondra's side. His bare foot slammed into her chest causing her to gasp. Her back hit the deck with a thud and a sickening crack. The demon's foot came upon her chest a second time pinning her down and cracking more of her ribs.

"It's people like the marines that won't keep Kyle and I apart, people like you that wish to destroy us. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't just kill you here and now." Ivan demanded as he put more pressure in his foot, making Cassondra gasp for breath and fall unconscious from lack of air.

Sam watched the fight from the ship. The time barrier going strong under his watch. The time wizard wanted to join the fight thou because, of Thanatos's request to stay out of the fight and Alice's orders, he had to stay put. Disobedience would _not_ be tolerated.

Sam looked up to the sky as he felt the air around him shift, changing into something familiar. A cool breeze began to curl in the dead air of the time barrier. A male materialized; the pale skin, emerald eyes, hair the color of the sea mixed with greens and purples found in the bottom more darker parts of the sea.

"Nick, good of you to join us. How is robin and her mission going?" Sam asked pleasantly. Not needing to turn around to know who was behind him.

Nick frowned, slightly upset that he didn't have the opportunity to scare the time wizard. He got over that quickly though, his emerald eyes turning to the marine ship and watching the battle rage on between his crewmate and the marines.

"Robin is doing well, she's becoming lowly but she did give me some interesting information that Alice may be interested in." Nick said calmly, the cool breeze beginning to shift into a calm wind while Nick smiled.

"It's good that you had fun but it's time to come back to reality. Alice wants you to create a favorable wind so that we can get out of here." Sam said only sparing a glance at the half merman.

Nick rolled his eyes as he raised his hand, showing his dark purple nails, "Winds of the deep come forth and shift, move this dead air to a strong wind to the East."

The calm wind began to change the air as it gathered in the time barrier like a melting pot before curdling. Nick's hand began to glow, a light yellow dome of air curling around his hand. The sales of the sea demon rose, inflating with the strong wind. Nick dropped his hand, the glow and wind disappearing.

"Now we wait for Alice's orders." Nick said, crossing his arms. The captain wanted her fun. Nick was fine with that, considering Alice had her blood lust to satisfy.

Thanatos looked to the sea demon's pure red sails, noting that they were inflated with wind. The demon growled, glancing down at Dales. Her beaten and rugged form within his sight and reach, so easily diminished. He wished to kill the captain but decided against it. Now that the ship was ready to set sail, it was time to leave.

"It is good bye for now little kitten. Next time you won't be so lucky." Thanatos growled, disappearing in a blaze of sparks. Alice wouldn't want a delay in plans because, of an unnecessary killing.

Corry and Kyle looked at the pirate ship at the same time. Corry without a word handed Kyle white envelope. Kyle took it without a word neither. His black wings unfolding and taking off. Corry watched his brother in arms fly. A part of him wished to go with him but that was something he couldn't do. Alice needed him as a spy within the world government. His mission was almost over, he just needed to find what the ultimate weapon was.

Ivan bent down, plucking the dagger from Cassondra's hand. The vice-admiral had been uncurious for a while now, giving Ivan the opportunity to do some handy work. Painted on the woman's face was a mustache, beard, and 'Ivan was here' across her forehead. He was going to kill her but decided not to after the face of the passive doctor of a shipmate popped into his head with the words 'I REJECT' over her head.

Ivan shook his head, putting away his paint brush. His leathery wings folding out, ready to take flight when something slammed into his back. The demon spun on his heels in time to catch his captain's green haired soul mate in time, his black bandana still tied to his arm meaning it was a surprise attack. The white shirt he wore was drenched in blood. Ivan laid the human on the deck, sheathing the three swords before looking up at the shadow that had appeared in the smoke.

Ivan cursed, pulling back his wings and barring his sharp fangs at the shadow. A spear materialized in his hand. The steel shining in the sun as it was brought up to block the crystal sword that was swung his way. The shadow in the smoke grew wings, making Ivan see red and press forward. He would protect his captain's soul mate no matter what.

Chelsea ran across the lower deck of the marine ship. Her tail swung as she jumped on the railing and launched herself into the air. Her paws clenched the side of the pirate ship, before she swung herself onto the grassy deck and collapsing. Her cat like feathers disappearing while she tried to sit up, Fear and panic showing in her almost white eyes.

Nick ran to Chelsea's side. Kyle, Thanatos, Sam, and Nick healed before Chelsea, helping her sit up. Thanatos removed his white shirt, passing it over to the first-mate. Sam kneeled down beside Nick, pulling out the small pocket watch from his neck. Nick took the shirt and placed it against Chelsea's bleeding chest, holding it tightly in place as Sam placed the pocket watch between his hands and the shirt.

Light blue tentacle beams shot out and wrapped around Chelsea's abdomen and the shirt. Nick removed his hands, watching the light blue dome appear after the tentacles connected together under her. Chelsea sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away.

"Chelsea, what happened?" Kyle asked, eyeing the droplets of blood that slowly rolled along Chelsea's pale skin. It was unnatural for the artist to become injured. Her creations were usually unbeatable and fearsomely loyal, protecting Chelsea from any harm that would befall her.

Chelsea gasped in a few intakes of breath, her breathing slowly regulating. "Jacob is on the ship. Took us by surprise. He got me before injuring Zoro. Help him." Chelsea breathed out between gulps of air. She fell unconscious as blood loss took its toll on her.

Nick stood up and exchanged a glance with Kyle and Thanatos. Both had a haunted look on their face. Jacob was one of the few that could match and maybe exceed Alice in power. An Angel assigned to the destruction of Ivan and Kyle. Nick bit the inside of his mouth, thinking for a moment.

"We need to get Zoro out of harm's way but, we also don't know if Alice is or is not in code red, down turning to code black." Thanatos said, looking at the first-mate for a moment.

Worst case scenarios begin to run through Nick's head. When Kyle collapsed onto the deck clenching hi stomach. Thanatos was at his side in an instant, checking the angel over before looking at Nick with murderous intent pasted on his face. "Jacob got Ivan." he growled, the want to beat someone to hell and back streaming through his very being.

Kyle sat himself up, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Ivan needed him. Sam pulled out a small hourglass ready to suspend the angel in time but, stopped when Thanatos shook his head. Kyle stood up straight, his black wings unfolding.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Kyle growled, taking flight and heading straight into the cloud of smoke that surrounded the upper decks of the marine ship.

Nick gave a pointed look at Thanatos. The demon rolled his eyes and pulled out his scythe. Following after the angel, intent on not letting Kyle get himself killed.

Alice ran through the smoke, her eyes dark poisonous green holding killing intent. The pain in her chest pulsating and her mind blank. Her inner demon roaring with rage. Zoro was injured, she could feel it in her soul. Every ounce of her being craved to kill the bitch who hurt him.

Ivan took a step back then lunged forward, aiming to rip Jacob to shreds. He ducked a fist to the face and aimed a kick to the angel's side. Ivan froze, he felt Kyle approaching and Thanatos wasn't that far behind.

Jacob took the opportunity and made a diagonal slice through the demon's chest. The demon hissed, taking a step back before falling to his knees ad clenching the new wound on his abdomen. This was not going to end well.

Jacob smirked, his perfect teeth showing. The blue eyes glowed from under his helmet and showed his disgust to such creatures. Jacob raised his sword ready to finish the demon off when a slender foot came into view and kicking him in the head, sending the angel flying away.

Ivan stared in amazement as Alice crouched in front of him. Her glasses were gone and three horns curled from her head. Her skin was completely covered with emerald scales, her hair coming around in long strands of fiery red. The golden white halo curling above her head glowing.

Jacob struggled up, staring at the thing that had kicked him. He recognized those intense eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Well the death bringer has finally decided to join us. What an interesting form you have taken on."

Alice growled, her lips pulling back with a snarl fit to scare Satan back into hell. "Well if it isn't the little angel that likes to kill demons."

Jacob laughed and stood to his full height. His wings spread out, white feathers gleaming in the sun. "This will be your dying day Alice."

"Just try it angel bitch." Alice said, the smirk clear on her face before she charged with a double bladed axe in hand.

Jacob stopped laughing and brought his saber up to block the woman's battle axe. The weapon's sparked and shined red as they hit the deck. Jacob pushed Alice back or at least attempted to, only to find she wouldn't budge. Her eyes remained focused while her unnatural strength pressed down upon him with a force he didn't recognize.

Alice applied more pressure to her axe, the blade's dark iron not even cracking. It adapted to the pressure. Forcing Jacob to his knees, Alice took the opportunity to raise her foot and slam it into the angel's chest and forcing him though the smoke and into the fire.

Kyle and Thanatos landed on the deck just in time to witness the action but not comment on the form Alice had adopted. Kyle went to his soul mate's side and pressed a hand to the wound. Thanatos went to Alice's side, placing a hand on her shoulder, careful of the spiked armor she sported.

"Alice." He said calmly, being careful of the stance he took.

Alice blinked, looking up at the black haired demon before looking at Zoro. "Help Kyle with Ivan, I'll take Zoro. I don't want to waste precious time with these small fries.

Thanatos didn't say a word. His left hand left his captain's shoulder and obeying her orders without hesitation. He moved over to Ivan, picking the now blue eyed demon up with the help of Kyle, both taking to the sky.

Alice watched them for a moment before running to Zoro's side. Her axe turned back into the red bladed katana that she sheathed back to her hip. The pirate captain carefully gathered her soul mate up before taking to the sky like Thanatos and Kyle did before her.

Nick watched his crewmates land on deck. Thanatos landed swiftly on the deck with a still conscious Ivan and Kyle. Hana stood up, wiping off her hands with a moist towel before running over to them.

The doctor looked over the wound with a grimace before she placed her right hand over the gashing wound, trying her best to regenerate the damaged organs in the earth demon's abdomen.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, looking over at Kyle who stood mostly unscathed.

"Jacob." was the one word Kyle whispered as Thanatos laid Ivan on the grassy deck.

I"I leave the ship for not even fourteen hours and you have a run in with a killer angel." Hana raved, pulling her hand back from Ivan's wound.

Alice landed on the deck. Her demon form had retracted by now. "Sam drop the time barrier. Everyone else, hold on tight."

Sam looked at Alice like she was crazy but followed the order anyway. Sam raised his hand and took a deep breath. He pulled the black sanded hourglass from the air. The small time item glowed for a moment as the sand pooled in the bottom.

The time barrier dropped and allowed the sea demon to fly forward, a strong wind blew east adding to their speed. They left the burning marine ship in the dust.

Alice took to the sky as she lied Zoro on the grass, her brown eyes clouded with a vision. A boy with blackish bright brown eyes passed through her mind's eye. A straw hat rested on his head with a scar under his left eye. Behind him ran a giant tiger, orange with black stripes. The vision suddenly disappeared, leaving Alice smiling. After everyone was healed they would head towards the East Blue once more.

A/N: the new update date will be made know on the first of the new year.


End file.
